1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-stroke-cycle engine which provides a higher thermal efficiency, less fuel consumption, less ambient pollution and which is smaller and lighter than a comparable engine of the same power output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-stroke-cycle engines are well known by those skilled in the art.
The engines of this type have some well known drawbacks when compared with the four-stroke-cycle engines. One of these drawbacks is that the discharge of the burned gases from the cylinder is very defficient. Another well known drawback is that there is always a certain loss of fresh and unburned combustible mixture through the exhaust port. The conventional two-stroke-cycle engine produces also more vibration than a four-stroke-cycle engine and it contributes very much to produce a higher atmospheric pollution.
This invention provides a practical solution of these and other drawbacks of conventional engines of this type.